Lyredy Week 2016 Day 1 Crime - Capes
by CrookedMoonlight
Summary: Lyredy - Lyon bumps into Meredy in Hargeon, although it isn't the reunion he wanted as chaos soon ensues. Lyon x Meredy For Lyredy Week 2016 Day 1 Crime/Capes
Lyredy Week Day 1 - Crime/Capes

 **A/N:** **I've never written for Lyredy and have only really liked them since Lyons reaction to her in Manga when he sees her in the Alvarez Arc :D They are so cute. Sorry if they are a bit OOC**

Meredy walked through the lively streets of Hargeon the port town of Fiore, as her navy cape blew in the summer breeze the distinct smell of fish hung in the heated air both suffocating and revolting anyone who was unlucky enough to take too deep a breath in.

"I thought I'd find you here." The voice was unmistakably Lyons. Meredy turned around on the spot her heart thrumming in her chest her eyes growing wide at the tall gentlemen-like ice wizard in front of her. "Miss Meredy." Lyon bowed to the Maguilty mage in his usual blue jacket and gold fancy trim. "What a pleasure to see you again." He kissed the top of her delicate hand earning a small blush from Meredy.

"You're as charming as always Lyon!" Meredy giggled she had only met the icemage a few times and to her surprise she found herself feeling secure and carefree around him even though she barely knew him.

"Ahhh! Help!" A shout from a neighbouring shop called out ruining the moment between the two mages as they both sprinted over to the old lady in hysterics. "I've been robbed!" She cried out as a figure sped past her knocking over baskets of fruits and vegetables from other stalls that splattered or bounced along the brick street during his escape.

"Don't worry we'll catch them!" Meredy assured the shop owner as she and Lyon ran down the street after the thief.

"He stole a very valuable necklace!" She called after the two wizards as they disappeared among the sea of colourful tourists.

"Where did he go?" Meredy spoke frustratedly when the pair reached a crossroads.

"He's over there!" Lyon shouted pointing off to their left, a hunched figure was crouched panting in the shadows cast by the buildings.

"Let's go!" Lyon nodded at the Maguilty mage, Meredys voice carried a serious respectful tone.

"Wait." Lyon whispered to the pink haired mage making her halt in her tracks. "I think we should try walking towards him as normal as possible, then when we are close we can strike. We don't want him running off again at such a distance." As the icemage spoke Meredy couldn't help but think how cool Lyon was even in this heat.

"Sure thing." She smiled at him with her eyes closed. _She's so cute._ Lyon thought as they walked side by side down the street towards the robber trying to act normal, but of course when you try to act normal you end up not acting anywhere close to normal. When the two of them were almost ten feet away the robber looked up to them from his position in the shadows, his eyes narrowing before he jumped up.

"Rock avalanche!" The ground in front of the two mages arose in front of them in a blink of the eye before raining down on top of them, Meredy gasped as a larger rock came hurtling towards her shutting her eyes tight barely noting an arm wrap around her waist pulling her close, but the falling rocks never hit her.

"ICE-MAKE SHIELD!" A powerful voice boomed next to her filled with such presence as the air around dropped several degrees. A few seconds later when Meredys heart had stopped resounding in her ears she looked up slowly to her saviour. Lyons face was looming a few inches above her his black pupils capturing her red ones. "Are you okay?" He asked his voice seemed detached from his body as she focused on the way his lips curved and moulded each word.

"Yes! Yes." Meredy jumped sideways blushing, realising she had been staring at him as his hand moved from her waist to her back to steady her. "I'm fine. Thankyou." The maguilty mage looked forwards, the robber was getting away. "We have to go after him!" Clambering over the rocks which were once part of the road the two wizards ran after the robber who had turned out to be an earth wizard gaining on him.

At the end of the road were some steps leading down to a green, harbouring a bench and two oak trees, the earth wizard ran down the steps with nowhere to go.

"We've got you now!" Meredy shouted as she pounded down the steps closely followed by Lyon.

"You need to do the right thing and hand over the necklace. You can't just take other peoples belongings." Lyon always spoke with an old tongue and graceful air.

"You ain't got no right to tell me what is and isn't right!" The earth wizard took an offensive stance, legs apart his cameo trousers blowing in the coastal air.

"Well then we'll just have to take it back from you." Meredy had gone back to her formal, stoic way of speaking blocking out her emotions, Lyon glanced sideways at her seeing her invisible mask. "Maguilty Sodom." Her voice empty like a robots as she struck at her enemy's pain sensors with teal magic swords.

"Meredy…" Lyon whispered feeling his heart squeeze in his chest at her unwavering facial expressions.

"Arghh!" The earth wizard crossed his arms in front of his face to shield himself. "Earth fist!" He gritted his teeth managing to cast an attack through the shower of blades which struck him. A fist flew up from the ground underneath Meredy knocking her backwards across the little park her body hitting the ground with a hard thud. "Earth pillar!" A pillar rose up from the ground sending the Maguilty mage flying upwards violently, the small peak causing her back to bend unnaturally like the tip of a triangle as she screamed in pain.

"Meredy!" Lyon shouted to his comrade, this guys magic was like Sol's an ex-Phantom Lord mage, one of the element four. "Ice make Griffin!" A brilliant half bird half lion flew through the sky destroying the pillar and catching Meredy, placing her on the ground before disappearing. "Ice-make snow tiger!" Lyon stripped off his shirt as a tiger made entirely of ice and 'snow' leapt forward at the earth mage almost as powerful and fast as the real thing honing in on it's prey, from the corner of his eye Lyon could see that Meredy was back on her feet making her way over as relief flushed through him.

The maguilty mage wandered towards the ice mage as he stripped off his shirt revealing his toned body, she had seen it before when they were fighting Invel at this very town, Lyon, Gray and to her surprise Juvia had all stripped (Juvia had kept her bra on.) Meredy had thought Lyon was hot then, but now watching him fight for her, the way his muscles rippled as he cast his ice-make spells, the determination in his eyes, it made her heart flutter and quicken, he was devilishly handsome. You could see his strength in his creations as the snow tiger powerfully pounced on the thief throwing him backwards into one of the oak trees causing it to quiver, knocking him unconscious.

"We did it." Meredy whispered next to ice mage, she was struggling for breath as the wind had been knocked out of her.

"We did." Lyon smiled at her mesmerised by the way the evening sunlight lit up her pink waves with an orange glow. "How is your back, that was a pretty nasty attack." Meredy looked up into his soft black eyes.

"I'll be fine, let's just get the necklace back to the shop owner." Meredy laughed trying to reassure Lyon who didn't seem to believe her.

Meredy was intently looking at the necklace in her hands as they walked back to the shop after alerting the local wizard authorities of the robber, who turned out to just be an independent mage.

"This necklace is really pretty." The pink haired mage commented after twirling it around in the remaining sunlight for the hundredth time, the pretty hot pink Spinel gem glistened in the light refracting the suns rays.

"It compliments your beautiful pink hair." Lyon said smoothly smirking at the pink that tainted Meredys cheeks as she looked at him like a deer caught in headlights, before smiling.

"Uh, thanks." She averted her gaze still smiling to herself as the pair walked closer together nearing the little jewellery shop, the owner was stood outside, the little old ladys face lighting up when she recognised the two of them.

"Oh thank goodness!" Relief was laced in her voice as she spotted the necklace in Meredys grasp.

"Here you go. One pretty pink necklace!" Meredy smiled at the little old lady as she handed the necklace over to her secretly sad to be parting with it.

"It's a good thing we dealt with that crook, he was a skilled wizard." Lyon added.

"I cannot thank you two enough!" She said as she disappeared back into her little shop. The pair watched her retreat before turning to each other smiling.

"How about we go and have dinner? My treat." Lyon had this way of talking which was so charming making it made it impossible to say no.

"Yeah sure. I don't think my back can take anymore crime-busting today." She giggled, Lyon liked the way she laughed.

"Perfect. Please excuse me for one moment. I just need to ask the old lady something." Lyon excused himself as he rang the bell and entered the little shop leaving Meredy outside against the burning orange sky. _I think I might have found the one._ She smiled up embracing the warmth of the sun feeling every piece of skin it touched fill with happiness. "Are you ready to head off?" Lyon was back and Meredy wondered how long he had been there.

"Yeah I'm ready." Her eyes met his and she felt giddy, even more so when he took her hand in his as they walked down the little brick road to their destination.

 **A/N: My first Lyredy! I found it hard to start with not really having much on Meredys character after the time skip but I hope it is okay nonetheless!**

 **Read & Review**

CrookedMoonlight


End file.
